


防冻液饮用指南

by KuroNaka



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, 未成年请勿模仿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: GM们醉酒的故事。
Relationships: Indigo Ibrahimova/Kane Uspenskaya





	防冻液饮用指南

凯恩捏瘪手头的啤酒罐，丢出，砸倒一个酒瓶。

“好——”

罗埃尔用力鼓掌，带动依偎在她肩头的梅丽滑落，僵尸般从沙发滚到地毯上，她咕囔着扯过不知谁什么时候甩掉的外套，又睡死过去。格雷格对派对帽的单方面告白仍在持续，讲累了，他抓抓脸，一手撑着下巴认真倾听，接着煞有其事地对派对帽的提问予以解答。一个半小时前克拉克还能装作他也参与其中，意料之内的是很快他成为了酒精和格雷格无聊演讲的第一位受害人，光荣入住地板旅馆，现在连被子都被梅丽抢走了。寒冷促使他蠕动了几下，就再没动静。

宇宙的一隅，世界的一角，游戏主持人的房间里，正装着一群横七竖八歪倒在地上的醉鬼，比他们创造的任何一个谜题都来得有趣。

“今天的表演就此结束，谢谢大家的支持——”

凯恩的咽喉肿痛不已，多说一句话都费劲，但她认为有必要向观众致谢。

“那明天见——我会想念今晚的——”

新任游戏主持人双手举过头顶，没来得及欢呼，她的快乐就凭空蒸发了。罗埃尔四处探问，她的声音蒙上一层错愕。

“哎……梅丽？你去哪里了？”

她的手在沙发靠枕的缝隙间探索，好像梅丽是她给一个新品种蘑菇起的名字。格雷格歪着头看了一会儿，貌似也意识到事情的严重程度，不再和他的小纸帽子卿卿我我。隔着茶几他冲罗埃尔喊着什么。她完全没在听，决心要把梅丽从枕套里揪出来。

“我们会救你出来的！坚持住！”

继左脚踩到右脚袜子摔倒后，格雷格还是爬起来赶到罗埃尔身边，变魔术般掏出一只记号笔，开启新一轮的无聊演讲。

“这行不通的！试试我的穷举法！”

他们实在太关心失踪的嗜睡同事到底去了哪，以至于没人深究记号笔是从谁的口袋里摸出来的。

斜靠在桌腿旁的凯恩伸了个懒腰，放松放松全身酸胀的肌肉。摇篮曲的助眠效果很棒，其他主持人的吵吵嚷嚷在这种时刻都悦耳不少。她望着准备拆开椅背的二人组以及瘫痪在地生死不明的二人组，乱到让人抓狂的场面好像也没那么讨厌了，凯恩想，这是表演后的荒野求生环节，世界顶级侦探齐聚一堂，被迫在太平洋的无人小岛上艰难求生。她会把工资全押她和克拉克身上，然后她就有钱买下整栋公司大楼了。

她像块冰箱磁贴安逸地吸附在桌腿上，木质桌腿里没有金属成分也不导电，里头填满了果冻，桦木屑，僧帽水母和香蕉绒毛，无数让她下坠的软绵绵生物，她没醉，只是有点犯困。脚边的棕色玻璃瓶逐渐叠上重影，钝感锈蚀着她引以为傲的思维，这样下去生锈的思考回路将坐滑梯一路下行，溜进极乐世界的传送门。乌斯彭斯卡娅侦探会趁传送门不注意给自己或随便谁一拳来恢复清醒，这方法的有效程度与她的使劲大小成正相关。

她抬起手，看见红色发圈，它像一圈新鲜的阑尾花环缠绕在小臂上。去他妈的发圈，凯恩有些泄气，她对打理长发的日常活动早就腻烦了。感谢万恶的强迫症，它拯救了现任资历第二老的主持人的坏脾气和同事性命于水火之中。松懈后的意识不堪一击，坚果钳咔的一响，剥落的知觉滚落在地，水银珠溅裂，烛油融作长发披散而下，融化的流体意识擅自动了起来，短发凯恩说你该去制止你的小学生同事把沙发拆开，别跟个瘾君子似的在桌椅下摊成饼状；留有长长金发、顶着天使光圈的凯恩说，可也许地板睡上去真挺舒服的你看他们睡得多香啊 是不是 不如 稍 微 ……

她的瞳孔里藏有一小块红信石。

贴上地砖前，凯恩的耳朵捕捉到一双低跟皮鞋的轻响。

永无可能遗漏的踪迹。

有人正在靠近。

侦探抓住了下坠的边界。

靛青踩过必经之路上的那滩游戏主持人，笔直走过来。凯恩的视线从靛青拉开侧门起就没离开她。深肤色没有盖过她脸上的潮红，她的外衣也不见了，露出内衬的白色针织毛衣。

“我有一件……重大事项要宣布。”

顶着满头棉絮的罗埃尔暂停了拆解。格雷格也从演算中抬起头，袖子和枕套不够用，他快把草稿打在墙上了。

“献给邪神的祭品……即将齐全。我遵从康维的旨意，前来收割你们的灵魂。”

“你这个恶魔！”蹲在墙边的格雷格甩出一只袜子，没砸中，他边控诉边在踢脚线旁记录罪证。“叫他去找那帮罪犯人渣讨灵魂好了，我们是乖宝宝，是上帝的羔羊。”

“很遗憾亲爱的，我们这边尽力也只收集到一丁点。金正在尝试拿一本硬装封面书勒死他自己。杰姆说他把他的那部分存进了银行，最快下周才能取出。至于乔安……我们会照顾好她的狗的。”

“你不行吗？”罗埃尔一针见血指出问题所在，随后她把卡在头发间的棉花团一个个掰开，对白色棉芯说悄悄话，假装此时梅丽是藏在植物中的小精灵。

“我？我是不死的。”靛青的语气自豪起来，“谁也杀不了我，所以我无法献出灵魂。”

“哇哦——那你真是太棒了。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“你在撒谎，骗子。”

“罗埃尔侦探，虚张声势对我是无效的。”

“因为我——我知道杀死恶魔的方法——”她把掏空的枕套扔到沙发背后，一条腿架在茶几上，摆出惯用的推理手势。罗埃尔故弄玄虚地将竖起的手指划了个半圆，放下。在她揭晓答案前，凯恩无声出现在靛青背后，她凑在黑手耳边说：

“我也知道。”

克拉克从现实意义上的醉生梦死中醒来，他的后脑很痛，眼角也睡得发酸，认知还停滞在昏倒前大喊为我们的友谊干杯，他捂住抽痛的那块头皮，听力系统终于恢复运转，有人在欢呼，下一个是条件反射系统。一转头他看见他的两位同事正紧紧拥抱住对方，树袋熊一样贴在一起。她们的手环绕在彼此腰间，指尖掐入腰线，几乎要把单衣撕开。

“快告诉我克拉克……这是真的，这不是梦……”

梅丽还在有一下没一下锤他的头，他想问出了什么事会让梅丽用杀人犯程度的力气锤醒他。克拉克吸了下鼻子，看清后他的大脑再次宣告宕机。熄灭的系统界面里只反射出接吻的凯恩和靛青，外加手机摄像头。

“没想过我还能第二次体验到失明，真好。”

罗埃尔举着手机。格雷格笑得像哮喘发作病人。

“Che sorpresa！！真有你的凯恩啊哈哈哈哈！！！！”

克拉克没有看错，她们的确仇敌般紧紧纠缠，用一个窒息的吻谋杀彼此。俄罗斯参赛选手们撕咬着抢夺对手的呼吸，肆意宣泄恨意和爱意。薄薄的嘴唇在炽热呼吸间侵占挤碾，弄花口红，搅乱调色盘，不可避免地被致命紫红色浸染。厮杀直至肺中氧气耗尽，忘我又专情。脱力后靛青喘息着松手，没等她开口说些什么，凯恩又把她的头按上去。她们在算一笔还不清的账。

**“还没完呢。”**

驱魔仪式在游戏主持人的欢呼中圆满落幕。

酒后乱性，前提是有乱的心思。

凯恩将靛青压倒在棉絮堆里，她轻笑着按住金发女士伸入毛衣的手，“现在所有人都看到了，我得杀光他们才能掩盖过去了。”

“是啊是啊，然后我会再赢一次，多出来的小徽章就送给那个输家吧。”说话时凯恩反手摁住她，用发圈捆住黑手的手腕。她清楚她讨厌红色，但她就喜欢靛青困扰的表情。

“看来第一个要解决的就是你了。”

“光会 **先发制人** 可没用，我的墙纸姑娘。”

其他主持人被先一步带回酒店，留下满身酒气的侦探和黑手徘徊于尽兴后的残局，她们间的较量才刚刚开始。

“就算罗埃尔没喝多少，你也不能和她联手来使诈啊。”

“怎么？使诈难道是你的特权吗？大家都知道她不能酗酒。”

“好吧……”，靛青无力反驳，“晚会上的酒太差劲了，喝多了头疼。”

“改天给他们带瓶我家的私酿酒，他们就会把那堆防冻液倒进废料池了，哼。”

“你和他们就尽情庆祝活过今晚吧，谁叫用酒精杀人太蠢了。”

“含铅油漆也好不到哪去。”

“你是想在这里批判我的手法，还是把时间留给其他地方？”

凯恩低头舔舐唇钉，先前磕破的部位尝起来有甜甜的血味。

她们谁也没醉，可这不代表她们不能借醉酒来做些出格的事。

“当然是来点更带劲的。”

就像防冻液既不能喝，也不能拿来刷墙。

**Author's Note:**

> *本来是毛妹喝多了劲爆干架的故事，改到最后变成地下情侣出柜了（草）  
> *罗埃尔全程视角就是，象征性喝点，象征性发酒疯，回去和老婆一起看女同录像（好像春游啊草  
> *写的时候的BGM是鹿豚属……拿来代餐貌似也挺合适（指PV高饱和黄紫色还有熟悉的狂气（不是指那股咖喱味


End file.
